


A Kiss at Midnight

by Bob_Cratchit



Category: Schitts creek
Genre: Kissing at Midnight, M/M, New Years Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bob_Cratchit/pseuds/Bob_Cratchit
Summary: Prompt: David wants to throw a NYE party and Patrick is hesitantPatrick’s doesn’t think he can live up to David‘s wild imagination and dreams.  All David really wants is that kiss at midnight in the middle of a group of friends and family.
Relationships: David Rose/Patrick Brewer
Comments: 25
Kudos: 55
Collections: Schitt's Creek Open Fic Night 2.0





	A Kiss at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katsudonfemmefatale (Schittsbudd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schittsbudd/gifts).

> Thanks to Gwen for being the best beta and cheerleader.

It’s David’s day off from Rose Apothecary, and he is on a mission to get the finishing touches on the décor of their new house. After their engagement, and the store growing exponentially because of an added online marketplace, Patrick was convinced they were finally ready to take the plunge into homeownership. Patrick and David had a long talk about the importance of investing in their future together, the ability to start their nest egg (including buying a really great house) won out over a huge showy wedding. They worked together to figure out a budget for a beautiful celebration of their love, giving them the perfect day to start their life together. 

As the wedding was coming together, David began to dream about their future home. He mood boarded and color schemed for their house like he never had before, getting input from Patrick all along the way. Patrick knew his fiancé well enough, using the mood board for guidance, he quietly started looking for houses while David was busy with the finite details of their wedding. For his wedding gift to David, Patrick gave him a House Hunters experience, having picked out three houses for David to choose from all within their budget perimeters. David was floored by this gift. Not only had he become obsessed with House Hunters while mood boarding, but Patrick had chosen three beautiful houses perfectly blending the two of their styles all in their own unique ways. All three houses matched the criteria laid out in the “must have” list the two men had come up with together. David was so overcome with emotion at such a thoughtful gift, he couldn’t help dragging Patrick to their bed to show his appreciation making them fashionably late for their rehearsal dinner.

The home buying process had taken them a couple of months, and they were in to their new home within six months of the wedding. The final choice was a beautiful blue bungalow with good bones, not far from the store. The house met all their needs, and was in a picturesque setting with the actual creek running along the back of their property. The yard had plenty of room for the fire pit and gardens Patrick wanted, with a wraparound porch and beautiful structure David insisted upon. David and Patrick were proud of their choice, and looked forward to building a life together there.

David had one final project to make their house a home, and that was his mission for today. On one end of their great room was an enormous, empty wall, just sitting there like a blank canvas waiting for David to make it beautiful. As an avid collector, lover of art, and purveyor of good taste, David had curated the perfect pieces for an art collection wall showcasing himself and Patrick as people, their relationship, and of their love for each other. He had photos from their childhoods and relationship, the framed first receipt from the store, wedding photos, and the original Open Mic Night poster, to name a few. Even the B13 deli ticket from Ray’s along with Patrick’s original business card were there decoupaged onto the face of a clock —a wedding present from one of David’s favorite vendors. This was his special surprise for Patrick. To show Patrick how much he, and their story meant to David. David put on his cozies (flannel pants in shades of black, white and grey — a gift from Marcy the first time he visited with Patrick, Patrick’s soft old Trent alumni hoodie, and his signature black uggs) and got to work perfecting the museum of David Rose and Patrick Brewer.

David was on a mission to surprise Patrick with the completed wall when he came home from working the store that night. When he finally had everything in place, he FaceTimed with Marcy to show her his masterpiece. Marcy and David had become two peas in a pod, first with wedding planning, then as a trusted confidant for David through the home décor process — which Patrick loved. David was so pleased with himself, he couldn’t wait for Patrick, he had to show the museum to Marcy. She loved every single little detail. Marcy’s favorite being a candid shot of her and Clint with their boy and his boy the first time Patrick brought David to see his hometown. Patrick looking so radiant and at ease with David at his side, the four of them laughing during a bar-b-cue the Brewers hosted so friends and family could meet David. As David and Marcy were finishing up their call, she mentioned wanting to see the wall in person and suggested it was finally time for the boys to throw a housewarming party.

David loved a good party, and was excited to show off their new home. He knew there were two big issues he needed to figure out to make this party happen. 1) Party date, and 2) Patrick. The subject of housewarming parties was a bit touchy between the two men. David knew he and Patrick were secure in their relationship, having been married for almost a year, but Patrick still tensed at the slightest mention of his high school throwback themed apartment housewarming party. After the dust of the first party had settled, Patrick got over his embarrassment, and they were able to laugh at Patrick’s jealousy of Ted and David kissing. Still David knew housewarming parties and spin the bottle games were not at the top of his husband’s list of things to rush out and do. David knew there would be hesitation on Patrick’s part to even think about throwing another housewarming party, so he hadn’t pushed real hard the other times Marcy had asked. Now that their home was finished, David knew it was time to broach the subject, but how? 

Having worked through lunch, David was hungry and exhausted from creating his museum masterpiece. He reheated a plate of leftover pasta Patrick had made the night before, took off his uggs, and set-up camp on the couch to relax for the rest of the afternoon. David couldn’t decide what he wanted to watch, since it was early December, he ended up getting sucked into a YouTube wormhole of his favorite rom-com scenes featuring New Year's Eve midnight kisses — one of his favorite video playlists. 

David had created this particular playlist another lifetime ago, one sad lonely New Year's Eve in his New York loft after a bad break-up. The playlist had anything you could imagine. Special kisses of random people in Times Square from various NYE specials, to all the kisses in New Year's Eve (the movie) — David’s favorite being Zach Efron and Michelle Pfeiffer. He’d kissed Zach Efron once at a party — not a very memorable party, but Zach wasn’t bad in the kissing department. His other favorite kiss, was the iconic kiss shared between Billy Crystal and Meg Ryan at the end of When Harry Met Sally, finally declaring their love for each other. David was a blubbering mess anytime he watched that sequence. The playlist now, gave him nothing but good memories, after recreating several of those kisses with Patrick. Patrick had shown David what it was like to be loved, and convinced David he was worthy of being loved. Their relationship had opened David’s eyes to whole new worlds, and experiences David had only thought happened in the rom-coms he loved so much.

After watching Ryan and Marissa’s New Year’s Eve party kiss from The OC season 1, David was in the mood to throw a New Year’s Eve Party. To David, the way you spent New Year's, was an indication of how you would spend the year that follows, and the iconic kiss at midnight was the ultimate capper to the party. Kissing Patrick was always one of his favorite pastimes, but there was something magical about the first kiss as the clock strikes twelve starting a new year off right. Sharing that kiss with Patrick, in their new home, surrounded by their nearest and dearest sounded perfect to David. He also couldn’t wait to show off their new home, so he set a target date of New Year's Eve for their housewarming party. The perfect time for their housewarming party, starting off the year and their life welcoming their loved ones making their house a home—issue one, solved. He fired off a text to Patrick: **New Year’s Eve House Warming Party? ** Now all he needed to do was convince Patrick.

Meanwhile, at the store, Patrick was finishing up helping Gwen with her purchases. A friend from the internet had recommended moisturizing face masks to help with her dry winter skin. With Patrick’s assistance, she found several to try, and was on her way. As Gwen was leaving, Patrick checked his phone, and saw David’s text. A housewarming party? On New Year’s Eve? Really David? Patrick’s brain went into overdrive thinking of all the possible reasons why this party was a bad idea. All he could think about was David and Ted kissing at his previous housewarming party during spin-the-bottle. Any rational human being knew spin-the-bottle was simply a fun party game. The kisses happened too fast fast for them to mean anything. Now, however many years later, he still couldn’t help being a little green with envy. Patrick knew it was stupid, but he’d never be comfortable seeing his husband kissing anyone else, male or female. David’s lips we made for kissing him, and only him. While Ted was hot, David was hotter. Patrick had realized long ago, after the Ken fiasco, as nice as it was to look at those who “go to the gym”, David had it all. David was his everything. 

Patrick was also nervous about throwing the New Year’s Eve Party of David’s dreams. Patrick knew David had high expectations for New Year’s Eve. He knew David thought the way you spend New Year’s was a prophecy for the year ahead. Patrick didn’t care what they did, as long as they did it together. That’s how Patrick wanted to spend every day of every year. To Patrick, the perfect New Year’s Eve, was spent cuddling on the couch with David in front of a warm fire in various stages of undress from whatever activity they were up to. Kissing, which lead to blow jobs, which lead to whatever else. Snacking on pizza and Prosecco, movies playing in the background, long forgotten to their own little world. 

Patrick knew his husband was a dreamer, and liked to dream BIG! David had probably already started to mood board and color scheme out the New Year's Eve party of his dreams. A house party to rival those of his favorite movies, something that was a cross between the parties in Mean Girls and Legally Blonde, to Bridget Jones Diary. David liked to go all out and dream big, Patrick kept them grounded in his practicality. Patrick was much more the numbers guy, wanting to know what kind of guest list were they looking at, and what kind of budget could they afford. Then there was the Moira factor. Would his mother-in-law upstage David? As much as he loved Mrs. Rose, Patrick was always aware something could happen to set her off and things had only started to calm down from her hysterics at the Cabaret opening night/engagement party. Patrick wanted this party to be perfect for David, for them. He wanted to celebrate their life together and their new home. He didn’t want to let David down. 

With so many thoughts to process, Patrick knew he needed to get home and talk to David. He finished up closing the store, and called in their dinner order— pizza, of course. Although he was well used to spending the day at the store alone on David’s day off, after his afternoon of thinking, Patrick needed a night in with his husband to ground him and get him back on track. Patrick was proud of their new home, and he wanted to show it off, he really did, he just needed to talk to David and make sure they were on the same page. Pizza and a night on the couch with his love would be perfect for them to regroup and talk out this party idea. Patrick also just needed body contact with his husband to soothe the anxiety brought on by thoughts of kissing Ted and pointy-flat toe shoed Ken. Patrick grabbed his coat, and ran out the door. 

Patrick was home twenty minutes later, pizza in hand. Walking in the back door from the garage, he heard the familiar sounds of Love Actually playing in the great room, and chuckled to himself. His husband was nothing, if not predictable in his movie choices. God, he loved that man. Shedding his coat and boots in the mud room, setting the pizza down on the kitchen island, and grabbing a beer from the fridge, Patrick made his way toward the front of the house. Entering the great room, Patrick was drawn to the sprawling focal point wall now covered in photos and art. This must have been David’s project of the day, he thought to himself. Seeing David sound asleep on their comfy couch, Patrick smiled, and took a closer look at the wall. 

Before his eyes he saw his life, particularly their love story, artfully curated before him. Patrick had only a small inclining because he was well familiar with the mood boards for the entire house. He had no idea David was creating a museum telling their story on an expansive wall in their living room. Everything was there. Their wedding portrait, family photos from his childhood, his baseball card from team Café Tropical, the first RA sale receipt, Open Mic and Cabaret posters, a photo of the two of them at Rattlesnake point the day of their engagement, every special moment between the two of them was represented on this wall. David had even framed Patrick’s MC costume from Cabaret with his favorite photo of Patrick as the MC, and the playbill. 

Patrick spotted his favorite photo from their wedding, and brushed away a happy tear he didn’t realize was rolling down his cheek. It was a candid shot outside of the motel, the two of them sharing a quiet embrace, Patrick is looking to the right off camera at something, and David is looking at Patrick. Patrick remembered that moment, it was his favorite of the day. They had seen each other for the first time minutes before. David’s tie was still undone, because he liked the way Patrick tied his bow ties for him. They took a quiet moment for themselves, and Patrick looked over to see the Roses mingling with his family setting up a photo where the two families became one. His heart was singing. David created this masterpiece of their lives, and Patrick needed to show him his appreciation. 

Crossing back over to the couch, Patrick took in the sight before him. David in his cozies, especially Patrick’s old Trent hoodie, made his heart flutter. This was a sight only for Patrick. David Rose at his most intimate and relaxed, messy hair and glasses, extreme casual attire with sock feet. Patrick suddenly felt over dressed, so he ran to their bedroom to quickly change into his cozies (his white undershirt - showcasing his forearms - and blue plaid flannel lounge pants) to join his husband on the couch, all in under five minutes. 

As Patrick enters the room, David is stirring, and on the verge of waking up. Patrick quickly crossed the room, to the backside of the couch, bent over and sweetly kissed David awake. David woke to the feeling of Patrick's lips running across his jawline and down his throat. It was a feather touch, Patrick simply ghosting his lips across David's skin until he was fully awake. David smiled, reached up, and easily pulled his husband over the back of the couch directly on top of him. Patrick let out a small "oof" as all of his weight pressed into David. This was one of his favorite things. David manhandling him, and placing him exactly where he wanted him. It was something Patrick hadn't experienced before David, and now that he had it he wondered how he ever lived without it. Patrick kissed his way to David's soft lips, and left a chaste kiss before he began to pull away. But David reached a hand out to the back of Patrick's neck, reminiscent of their first kiss, and licked his way into Patrick's mouth. The lay like that, pressed together, fully clothed, just kissing each other. They didn't need any more, simply being pressed against each other, smiling into kisses, was enough in this moment.

Finally coming up for air, David smiled and said, “Hi!”

Patrick smiled back and said, “Hi!”, and gave him another peck on the lips, then a sweet neck kiss before looking over at the wall. “I love what you’ve done with the large, sprawling wall”, Patrick said while kissing David’s neck again. ”I had no clue how we would fill that space,” he adds kissing David’s lips again. “Everything you have chosen tells the story of who we are, and I love it. Thank you for putting it together, David.” Patrick said looking David in the eyes, stealing glances at his lips. 

“You’re welcome Patrick. I wanted a special place to showcase who we are, as people, and our love for each other,” David responded before going in for another kiss from Patrick’s gorgeous lips. “My plan is to keep adding too it, with your help, of course”, David added. 

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a low rumbling growl of a gurgle is heard. “Well, someone is hungry, I guess,” says Patrick, “come on, let’s get you fed. I brought pizza.” David springs up, making Patrick almost tumble to the floor with a soft thud. Both laugh, and David helps Patrick up, and they go to the kitchen in search of food. 

Entering the kitchen, Patrick let’s go of David’s arm, and crosses to turn the oven on to reheat the pizza. Patrick has been home for at least half an hour, so the pizza has entered the lukewarm stage. While David would eat pizza at any temperature, for dinner Patrick prefers his pizza hot. David opens the box and his eyes grow wide when he sees Patrick has gotten his favorite toppings — pepperoni, pineapple and jalapeño. A little sweet, a little spicy, just like his man. The oven ready, Patrick slides the pie in, and sets a timer for 8 minutes. While he does that, David grabs plates and napkins, setting them on the island near Patrick, then returns to the fridge for two bottles of beer. 

“Let’s take dinner back to the couch, David”, Patrick says. 

David agrees, as he hands Patrick another beer, “ok, you stay here, and wait for the pizza, I’ll grab the plates and get us set-up on the couch.” 

David brushes past Patrick, stopping for another kiss on his way by. “I love you,” David says as he exits the room, leaving Patrick leaning against the island watching him in a daze of love and admiration. It’s a state Patrick often finds himself in when David says “I love you” out of the blue. Patrick’s mind drifts back to the New Year's Eve housewarming party, knowing he and David still need to talk. David loves him, and they are more secure in their relationship than ever before, Patrick decides he isn’t going to let the events of his previous housewarming party hinder showing off their new home. As usual, Patrick wants to give David the moon and the stars and everything in between.

_ *BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZ*_ the oven timer brings him back to reality; he hurriedly grabs the pizza box to bring the pizza out to David. 

As Patrick returned with the pizza, he decides now was as good a time as any to bring up the party. Crossing over to the couch, Patrick sits down, brushing David’s cheek with a kiss as he does. David takes the pizza box from Patrick and serves them each a slice, fresh from the oven. As David takes a bite of his favorite topping combination, savoring the sweetness of the pineapple against the salty pepperoni, and spicy jalapeños, a smile of contentment stretches across Patrick’s face watching his husband enjoy his first bites. 

“SO, tell me your thoughts and ideas about this New Year’s Eve party,” Patrick says as he takes a bite. 

“Well, I was FaceTiming with Marcy this afternoon, showing her the finished wall,” Patrick smiles, loving how close his mother and David have become, “and she mentioned wanting to see it in person. The house is finished and barely anyone has been over since we moved in. I thought, since Marcy, Clint and your family would be here for New Year's, a housewarming party on New Year's Eve would be a fun way to celebrate. Welcoming our family and friends to kick off the New Year seemed perfect.” David animatedly presented his case.

Patrick absentmindedly murmurs “housewarming?” to himself, trying to push his apprehensive thoughts to the back of his mind.

David notices a slight change in his husbands mood, but continues on “as you know, the way you spend New Year's Eve is representative of how your year will be. What could be better than having a housewarming party to show off our new home. It will also be our first New Year’s kiss as husbands,” David continued excitedly, only stopping as Patrick leans in catching him a searing kiss.

“Now, that’s the kind of kiss I am talking about,” says David when they finally separate after a couple of minutes looking wistful. 

Patrick kisses David’s shoulder, pauses and reaches for his pizza while deep in thought. Thing stay quiet for a few minutes, both lost in thought as they eat another slice.

As David finishes his third slice, he picks up his beer, settling back against the arm of the sofa pulling his knees up to his chest hugging his knees, he kicks out his foot gently nudging Patrick, "Hey, you're quiet all of a sudden. Are the jalapeños to spicy? I could..."

"It's not the jalapeños, David," Patrick sort of breathed out a quick laugh. "I want to have the party. I really do. But," Patrick sighed and sat his plate back on the coffee table. He looked at David and knew he needed to be honest. "I'm afraid that I'm going to let you down. You have the importance of New Year’s Eve, and all of those New Year's Eve kisses so built up in your mind, I seriously doubt I could even come close to making your dreams come true. I’ve seen your playlist."

Patrick looks at David expecting to see him upset, but finds his husband looking back at him with a fond, almost gooey look in his eyes.

"What?" asks Patrick slightly panicking. 

"Nothing... it's,” David sighs, taking Patrick‘s hands in his own. ”You've already given me everything. Everything, Patrick. I love our life, and I love you. I'm sorry for making a silly kiss such a big deal, and freaking you out. I mean, yes, I want that. But more than anything I want our friends and family here to show off our new home. I want them to see what we've built together."

Patrick, overcome with emotion, moves his hands to each side of David’s face, and brings him in for a kiss. "I love you, David. Let's do it. Let's have a New Year's Eve party!"

David put his empty bottle next to Patrick's and jumped into his husband's arms while they continue kissing and laughing, messy and perfect.

“You know,” David says as he pulls away from a kiss, “I thought you were hesitating because of lingering feelings about a certain kiss I shared with a certain veterinarian at your last housewarming party.” Going in for another kiss, as Patrick turns his head away and pulls back. 

“What? What, would make you think that, David?“ Patrick stutters nervously. ”So what if I was a little jealous of you kissing Ted, and him kissing you. Ted looked hot, and you are the only guy I have ever kissed.” Patrick stated pulling a swig of his beer. 

David circling his arms around the back of Patrick’s neck, pulls his husband back to him, “I believe you said, and I quote ‘he goes to the gym’,” David says with his signature side mouth smirk Patrick rolling his eyes and shaking his head. 

“I can’t help that I am so attractive and popular now,” David continues, as Patrick kisses him again simply to shut him up. 

“We can have this party under one condition…” Patrick says pecking Davids extremely kiss swollen lips. “Spin the bottle is banned.”

“I think that’s a good idea. Let’s go to bed, and I’ll show you how _unjealous_ you should be.” David says as he gets up, taking Patricks hand leading him to their room. 

Three weeks later, the New Year’s Eve housewarming party was a huge success. Once the guests arrived, any lingering apprehension Patrick had was gone. He was able to see what an incredible gift it was to have everyone they loved sharing their new space with them. The museum wall was the hit of the party, with everyone raving over David’s eye and skill at interior design, both men fielding many comments about interior design becoming a service provided by the store. Patrick could see a familiar sparkle in David eye, recognizing a look he first saw long ago from an oddly fascinating man sitting across from him applying for a business license for a general, yet specific store. Patrick was overcome with love and gratitude for his husband. As always, he needed David to push him outside of his comfort zone and be there for him. David was the perfect partner and husband Patrick could ever hope for.

Patrick stood back taking in all the activity of their friends and family. Small grouping of people were spread throughout their home. Ray was chatting with a group of Patrick’s cousins. Bob and Gwen were gossiping with Patrick’s busybody aunts. A group of the Jazzagals was checking out their music area and piano set-up. Johnny Rose and his dad were deep in conversation with Roland and Ronnie, probably something baseball related. Stevie, Alexis and Twyla were in the kitchen talking with Mrs. Rose and Jocelyn with their heads together probably discussing the latest production they were all working on. 

His eyes landed on David, gorgeous as ever, dressed in Patrick’s favorite outfit — the fuzzy black sweater w/ grey toned bottom accented with white oblong circle on either hip (affectionately dubbed his Mickey Mouse sweater) and a pair of very fitted black jeans with holes at each knee. Patrick loved when his husband wore these jeans, and thought the knees peaking out was ever so sexy. David was sitting with his mother across from the museum wall, chatting, pointing out different things while showing each other pics or pins from their phones. Patrick smiled to himself, loving his life and his world of new people. 

When midnight was about five minutes away, Patrick decided he wanted to dance with his husband as they entered into the new year. Following their first Open Mic Night, Patrick had surprised David with a recording of his acoustic arrangement of The Best. He cued it up on the iPod, walking over to David as the song started and his dedication played.

David’s ears perked up when he heard the opening chords of a very familiar song play. He smiled, and felt Marcy’s hand squeeze his knee as she saw her son crossing the room. 

_I call you when I need you, my heart's on fire. You come to me, come to me wild and wired. You come to me, give me everything I need. _

Patrick was now standing in front of David, taking his hand, and leading him to open space in front of their museum wall. They found themselves in a familiar position, David’s arms around Patrick neck, hands griped loosely, Patricks arms around David’s waist, Patrick’s head on David’s shoulder as they sway to the music.

_Give me a life time of promises and a world of dreams, Speak the language of love like you know what it means. And it can't be wrong, take my heart and make it strong, babe. You're simply the best, better than all the rest, better than anyone, anyone I ever met. And I'm stuck on your heart, I hang on every word you say. Tear us apart, baby, I would rather be dead._

Patrick kisses David’s neck, and starts to hum along to the music in his ear, making David pull him in tighter placing a kiss on the back side of Patrick’s head — not wanting him to stop singing. 

_In your heart I see the start of every night and every day. In your eyes I get lost, I get washed away. Just as long here in your arms I could be in no better place. You're simply the best. Better than all the rest. Better than anyone, anyone I ever met. And I'm stuck on your heart, I hang on every word you say. Tear us apart, baby, I would rather be dead, ohhhhhh._

Patrick was now softly singing to David, randomly placing kisses on his neck, ear, and all along his jawline, when he was moved to do so. 

_Each time you leave me I start losing control. Like you're walking away with my heart and my soul. I can feel you, babe, even when I'm alone. Oh, baby, don't let go. You're the best, better than all the rest. Better than anyone, anyone I ever met. And I'm stuck on your heart, babe. I hang on every word you say. Tear us apart. Oh well, I would rather be dead. Wooooo- ooooo- oooooo- ooooooo- oooooooow -oooooooooo - oooooooooooooo._

Their guests have come into the room, and are watching David and Patrick in their element wrapped up in each other. Neither of the husbands notices the crowd that has gathered. Marcy and Clint quietly start the countdown to midnight at 5 seconds. 

5.

4.

3.

2.

_Oh you're the best_

David and Patrick share a magical kiss as the clock strikes twelve. 


End file.
